A Simple Hug Wasn't Enough This Time
by i like being a nerd
Summary: last time, sakura had to hug him to stop his curse mark from getting out of control. this time, a simple hug wasn't enough. ONESHOT! sasusaku


She felt her back hit the wall hard, causing her to wince in slight pain. His arms gripped around her wrists, which he had pinned up against the wall next to her head. His body was smashed against hers, and she could feel the immense chakra flowing from the curse mark. Her emerald eyes were filled with worry, and a little bit of fear as they glanced around at her other teammate, Naruto, who lay unconscious in a corner nearby. Her former sensei was now no longer her sensei, but still hung around with them, and had been assigned to go with them on this A-ranked mission. How had they gotten into this situation? Simple…a mission had gone haywire.

* * *

It all started when Tsunade had called her and her teammates to her office, and assigned them this mission. It was an assassination mission; along with a seduction partake in it, which was where Sakura came in. This was also when her chicken-haired teammate had become furious, and left immediately to 'pack'. Sakura knew he had gone out to the training grounds to blow off some steam. Her teammates were way too overprotective of her, and it showed so obviously. Sakura had taken the scroll with all the details on it, and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him along to the training grounds where Sasuke would be.

Sure enough, they found him, but he was definitely pissed. He had already blown away their targets and spares with his fireball jutsu, and half the trees were gone from their neck of the forest covered training grounds. Sakura found him leaning against one of the trees (that hadn't been slain yet), breathing heavy. She went up to him, scroll in hand, and gently touched his shoulder. She had startled him, yes, but it was effective in her plan of calming him down enough to talk things out with him.

She explained to him about her part in this mission, which was the seduction part. It was something every kunoichi had to train for, and something that every kunoichi would have to endure sometime in their life as a ninja. He nodded his head grudgingly, knowing this and wondering why she was repeating this to him. She showed him the scroll, and he had definitely calmed down a bit.

As for Naruto, he was trying hard not to laugh. He knew that his best friend had developed feelings for their cherry blossom teammate ever since he came back from the snake-man, and saw his distress when the Uchiha learned of Sakura's little mini-mission of seduction. It was well known in the village of Konoha that Sakura was probably the best kunoichi seductress in Konoha, and was used on a lot of these missions, most of which Sasuke didn't know of. But what he just couldn't seem to get through his thick head was the fact that Sakura wasn't that weak little girl anymore, but a grown woman with the skills of a true kunoichi.

They had finally agreed on Sasuke and Naruto's protection plan, which they (meaning Sasuke) had proposed shortly after reading the name of the guy that she was to seduce into getting the information needed. His name was Gokai Shikiyoku, and he was well known for his skills in getting any woman he wanted, at any price he wanted. Sasuke was a little (meaning an enormous) bit nervous on reading the man's name, and what the information was that they needed. It wasn't something that the man would just give away. Gokai was strongly known for using the women, and then 'disposing' of them. This was definitely an A-ranked mission.

Sasuke and Naruto's part in the mission was pretty simple, compared to what Sakura was being thrust into doing all on her own. All her male teammates had to do was sneak into the man's house, which was easy for a ninja, and grab the secret scrolls from the man's library. Sakura had to seduce him into getting the one piece of information that would have to be stolen verbally. Easy for the boys, but Sakura was in for it.

So then Sasuke had given the scrolls to Naruto to take back to the campsite, and watch over them while he went for Sakura. He had found her, but not in the position he had expected her to be in.

What they hadn't known, was that Gokai was a legendary ninja himself, and had the special ability of draining one's chakra, which was how the woman he raped were usually defenseless. This was the same situation for the pink haired girl.

Sasuke walked in on them, only to find Sakura chained to the one piece of furniture he despised more than anything else (unless it was _his_ that she was chained to), a bed. She was drained of chakra, and was only barely conscious. The man, Gokai, was highly intoxicated, which was Sakura's doing. She hadn't taken any herself, but he was majorly drunk, and currently unzipping his pants in front of the drowsy Sakura.

Sasuke's anger reached its height, and he couldn't just stand there anymore. He rushed over, knocked the guy out, and broke the chains that held the nearly naked Sakura, who was only in her bra and panties, swooping her up bridal style. He rushed out, and found Naruto outside in the courtyard, fighting some of Gokai's goons, and got knocked out in the process.

Sasuke's curse mark had already activated by now, the intense chakra pouring out from inside his masculine body. The purple flames with the matching chakra swirled around him, the flames engraved on his body. Sakura had been dropped onto the ground when Sasuke had to fight off some more of Gokai's goons, and was now standing up, her senses coming back slowly. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw Sasuke. His curse mark was taking more control, and he didn't know what he was doing now.

He was raging, and slaughtering anyone he could get his hands on. Luckily they were the only Konoha ninja there, and the others were all Gokai's goons. Sakura started backing up a little bit when her raging teammate turned on her, looking at her with malice laced in his eyes. Not only that, there seemed to be something else, something she couldn't quite place. All she knew was that he looked hungry, for what she didn't know. But she was startled when he advanced on her.

* * *

So now here she was, slammed against the courtyard wall by Sasuke. This used to be her childhood dream, but now all she wanted was out. _Ok, think Sakura, think. You're smart, you can figure this out. What got him out of this uncontrollable state before? _She racked her memory to find the answer, and suddenly remembered it all. The forest of death, Orochimaru, the chunnin exams. All of it. It was a hug. She had hugged him, and all had ceased. This was quite the different situation now, though. It would take more than a hug, she realized.

She gulped, and looked up into the spinning wheels of the crimson Sharingan staring down at her with lust. Here she was, standing there pinned up against a wall in a very suggestive position by her childhood crush. Not to mention she was only in her underwear. She blushed at the sudden realization. She would have to do it, she realized with sudden nervousness bubbling deep down in her abdominal section. It was the all too familiar sensation she had known as nervous butterflies. Crap.

She gathered all her courage, and leaned upward. She crushed her lips to his in almost desperation, and felt him stiffen a bit in shock. _I'm sorry Sasuke._ She thought, a single crystal tear sliding down her cheek. _It was the only solution!_ She didn't move her lips against his; she only stood there, hoping for the fury and rage to go away. Her emerald orbs shot open when she felt Sasuke's lips move against her own, trying to get a response from her. Even more shock hit her when she saw that the flames of the curse mark were no longer branded on his skin! He was doing this of his own free will!

She then closed her eyes, and kissed him back with all she had. She felt his pleasure surging through his body to hers, and broke her wrists free from his grasp. They linked together at the nape of his neck, her fingertips brushing the tiny hairs that lay there. She kissed him with built up passion and love that she had held inside for so long. She felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, and was hesitant before opening her mouth and letting his wet tongue slide in and explore her wet cavern. She was actually enjoying this!

They broke apart in need of air, and Sasuke looked down at the bewildered girl he held against the wall by the waist. He blushed when he realized (finally) that she was only in her underwear.

"What…was that?" she asked him, her arms still linked around his neck. She looked up at him, her green eyes meeting with his onyx ones, devoid of the spinning crimson waves of the Sharingan. Then he smirked.

"I don't know…but I liked it." She opened her mouth to protest in confusion, but it was clamped shut with his own hungry mouth.

_Last time an embrace was needed to stop his curse mark from taking over his already insane mind. Now all it took was a kiss…a simple hug wasn't enough. _

_

* * *

_

this popped up in my mind randomly today, and i just had to get it down on paper. well...computer screen. i hope you like it! the main jist is...the fact that to stop his curse mark from getting out of control earilier she had to hug him from behind (ya'll remember right?) and this time that wouldn't work (since they were already in a 'hugging' position), so she had to resort to kissing him, which worked, but he wanted more. so this was the result of my little idea spark. hope you like it! i had fun writing it! oh, and if anyone has a request, i'll be happy to write it 4 u! but, forgive me if i don't get it the way you want it, because there are some couples i can't do that well. I can so sasusaku (duh...), naruhina, nejiten (yay!), shikaino, _maybe_ shikatema, and some kibahina. oh and _maybe_ itasaku, kakasaku (probably not, but i can try), and kakakurenai (i like this pairing!). hope ya'll like my little oneshot!

-cat


End file.
